


懒人沙发

by LuHuaiDao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuHuaiDao/pseuds/LuHuaiDao
Summary: 康纳在懒人沙发里窝了一整天，而他的创造者觉得他需要活动一下。





	懒人沙发

**Author's Note:**

> 自慰注意，道具注意，恶趣味注意。

　　  
　　那是卡姆斯基买回来的懒人沙发，深褐色，大号，可以躺下一个成年人的型号。自从懒人沙发出现后，卡姆斯基并没有兴趣坐上去，他并不喜欢那种被半包围限制住的囚禁感，正如他所喜好的住宅一样，平坦，开阔。  
　　可卡姆斯基却发现，他的宝贝仿生人似乎特别喜欢窝在那里边。他已经不知道多少次路过懒人沙发时，看到康纳蜷缩在里面，用乖巧的小眼神看着他，然后再轻声唤他“Daddy”，每到这时，卡姆斯基都会想象赤身裸体的康纳缩在里面，乳白色的身躯如同摆放在盘中最好的盛宴。  
　　天总是不随人愿，当卡姆斯基想要扯开衣领享用时，总会有各种杂七杂八的事务找上门，这也使得他一次又一次的错过了宠爱他的男孩的机会。  
　　“康纳，告诉Daddy你今天做了什么？”卡姆斯基无奈地揉了揉眉心，他记得自己早上出门康纳就已经窝在那里，等到现在他又回到了家，一抬头仍见懒人沙发里还赖着一个他的宝贝。  
　　自从康纳跟模控生命划清关系后，就已经变得越来越闲，不用再每天四处奔波，去跟一些乱七八糟的人交涉谈判，甚至于去不去警局，卡姆斯基都是放任康纳的想法。如果康纳开心，那其他都无所谓。但明显眼前的情况，前警用型原型机在懒人沙发上一窝窝一天，换成人类，恐怕身体早就出问题了。  
　　“坐在这里。”康纳老实回答，依旧没有从懒人沙发上起来迎接他的创造者的意思。他就像是一只钻入纸箱中的猫，任凭主人怎么呼唤，都仗着有足够的宠爱不愿动弹。  
　　仿生人的身躯全部陷在懒人沙发内，两条长腿因为下陷的身躯而自然抬起搭在外边，他的双手交叠放在腹部，平日总是打理得整齐的棕发此时卷曲着乱翘，垂在他的额头和两鬓。康纳半眯着眼睛，表现出一副十分惬意的模样，他从嗓子里发出类似于猫咪的咕哝声，视线黏在他的创造者身上。  
　　“我迟早有一天要把这个玩意儿丢了。”卡姆斯基暗自低骂了一声，却也不会真的把懒人沙发丢掉，难得他的男孩会喜欢什么，在面对那漂亮的眼睛时，卡姆斯基怎么可能会对康纳说任何一个包含否定意义的词语呢。  
　　如果此时有一颗厄里斯的金苹果，卡姆斯基会毫不犹豫地将之交给康纳。他不会让任何人来否定他的造物，正如卡姆斯基对于RK800有着超乎寻常的耐心和宠溺一样。他接纳了这个离家已久的孩子，将其再度庇护在自己的羽翼下，给予关怀和爱。尽管提到这两个词卡姆斯基感到陌生，但他不吝啬于将他的关注交给康纳。  
　　“你有没有去找克洛伊说说话、聊聊天之类的？”  
　　康纳摇头。  
　　“去警局呢？”  
　　康纳继续摇头。  
　　现在卡姆斯基真的有一种儿子太过内向足不出户瘫一天的苦恼想法了，看来他下一次应该嘱咐一下克洛伊，将他的懒猫从懒人沙发上拽起来，去外面呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，尽管对于仿生人来说，空气并不重要，但卡姆斯基并不乐意看见康纳一整天就废在懒人沙发上一动不动。  
　　“你需要动一动，虽然你的零件并不会存在生锈这个问题。”卡姆斯基板起脸来，开始了他并不擅长的说教，该死的，这应该是康纳的长项，而他又把康纳宠得过头，卡姆斯基几乎预料到了康纳即将要开始跟他顶嘴。  
　　“是的，Daddy，我认为你说的很对，所以——”仿生人的臀部更加往里陷了陷，他的双腿分开了更大的距离，手指几乎只是轻轻一拉就扯开了半掩在胸口看起来十分正经的衬衫，“你要不要陪我运动一下？”  
　　卡姆斯基咽了一口唾沫，这只是简单的条件性反射，当他朝着康纳的方向又走了几步，才发现柔软的黑色家居裤只是挂在康纳的大腿上，他瞧见仿生人被衣摆掩盖的纯白色内裤，大腿内侧的软肉也暴露在空气中，卡姆斯基看见了他刻在那个位置的名字。  
　　此时此刻，创造者才明白，他的造物想必是早有预谋。大概就是他这几天忙过头了，忽视了这个黏人的大男孩吧，这才用这种笨拙却有用的方法来勾引他。  
　　男人的生理反应已经切实的说明了这场引诱的成功性，康纳曲起两条腿，手掌压在了膝盖上，随即逐渐向上，使得家居裤的布料揉作一团，他的手度过了裤边，拇指勾住边缘往下拽，随即蹬了蹬腿，就把那条碍事的裤子脱下来甩到一边。康纳的手指还在移动，他的指尖缓慢地摸索过刻着创造者名字的那一小块皮肤，抵达了腿根，他用自己的手掌揉捏鼓起的裆部，使得卡姆斯基清晰地看到白色的内裤上多了些深色的痕迹。  
　　“我似乎告诉过你，勾引我是要受到惩罚的。”卡姆斯基依旧冷着一张脸，他扭身强迫自己避开了康纳的表演，进入房间翻找了一会儿，而后将一根仿生人专用的假阳具自慰器丢给了康纳，“在我换好衣服出来前自己好好玩，等会儿我来看看，令我不满意的后果——我想你知道的，康纳。”  
　　康纳张了张嘴想挽留他的创造者，就见对方头也不回地进了房间。仿生人抓着那根玩意，有些手足无措，他的资料告诉了他这个玩具的玩法，可当他实际操作起来，却有些难言的羞耻性。他想要的是他的创造者，而不是这根该死的玩意儿！越想越委屈的康纳咬了咬下唇，发出不满的鼻音。  
　　白色的内裤褪下，绷在膝弯处，懒人沙发使得康纳难以用上力气，他尽量让双腿抬得更高，使得臀部也跟着抬起，干净的性器搭在腿间。康纳先是用手指勾住了他后面那个小洞的边缘，他的脑中播放过很多被创造者压在身下狠操的记忆片段，这让仿生人很快就兴奋起来，肉穴也变得湿润了一下。  
　　康纳拿起那根阳具，它的材质看起来很像金属，有些冰凉，并不柔软。康纳分析出将这东西放入体内肯定会引起一定的不适，不过作为他的Daddy的乖孩子，康纳选择了听从卡姆斯基的话语。几天下来没能有创造者陪伴在身边的委屈使得康纳决定跟创造者耍一耍性子，他想要给他的创造者一种假象，一种就算他没有创造者在身边也没问题，甚至于这个电动的小玩具就能全部满足他。  
　　修长的手指握住了那根假阳具，另一只手则分开了他的臀瓣，康纳先是用指尖试探性地在窄小紧致地穴内刮蹭，他的指腹上已经沾上了一层分泌液，细小的刺激使得他脸部的皮肤开始泛起浅红。康纳没急着用假阳具干自己，他将玩具夹在腿间，紧贴着他的阴茎。  
　　干净的手从腿边绕了过去，随着他腿的抬起，仿生人的上半身更加下倾，几乎成了一个九十度的角度。他的创造者有着灵活的手指——康纳努力回忆着他的创造者的动作——这也是他每次只被创造者用手指玩弄就能高潮到机体战栗。他先是用一根手指探了进去，他感受到自己的内壁紧紧地吸住了手指，就像他原本就是个专门设计出来的性爱仿生人，如一个欲求不满的婊子，而不是穿着制服冷静唇枪舌战的谈判专家。  
　　粉红的穴口向外溢出大量的分泌液，康纳寻找着那个足以让他的软体不稳定近乎崩溃的位置，但那不够，他又加入了一根手指，在自己湿湿的动中进进出出。他的阴茎勃起，液体已经弄得股间一片湿滑，康纳不必担心弄脏懒人沙发，因为这些分泌液和蓝血一样，会自己蒸发掉。但康纳还是并紧腿，尽力避免弄到沙发上，也许他该去询问一下克洛伊是否配备着分析系统。他可不想让克洛伊姐姐知道他被创造者指使着自我安慰。  
　　康纳想象着正在玩弄他后穴的人就是他的造物者，他甚至从眼前模拟出了景象，仿生人因此快速达到了高潮的边缘，他加快了手指进出的速度，甚至又挤进了第三根手指，却仍有不够满足的感觉。仿生人拿起腿间的假阳具，伸出舌头舔湿了前段，随即两指拨开自己的后穴，将冰凉的假阳具直截了当地抵了进去。  
　　那一瞬间康纳的光学组件似乎出了问题，他觉得眼前一白，身体在抑制不住地颤抖，从阴茎前段射出的液体落在了他平坦的小腹上，仿生人发出呜咽，他用手臂环住自己的双腿，将膝盖几乎贴在了腹部，假阳具还有一端留在外边，康纳觉得手臂失去了力气，他的手指从外端滑过，却抓不住，只能让那根玩具暂时停滞在体内。他能敏锐感受到从交合处传来的凉意，康纳在快感和酥麻的无力之中被来回折磨，他的意识挣扎着，手却好似失去了控制权一般，将假阳具推得更深。  
　　正当康纳想要保持这个状态暂时稳定一下他过于波动的模组时，他感觉到体内的玩意开始剧烈地活动起来，康纳睁大了眼睛，几乎泛起了水意，他甚至抱不住自己的腿，仰着头，从嗓子眼里发出无意义的音节和不住的轻喘。  
　　仿生人现在如同涸辙中濒死的鱼，渴求着水液，无力地挣扎着。不同的是康纳现在陷入的则是快感的狂潮，懒人沙发几乎将他彻底包围住，他的手扯住布料，想要努力抓住什么东西来依附好似在悬崖边缘摇晃的身体。体内的振动越来越激烈，一股股刺激从他与假阳具紧贴的位置来回冲击着处理器。康纳觉得要崩溃了，直到他通过余光看见了他的造物者。  
　　卡姆斯基就倚靠在门边，手中拿着一个小巧的遥控器，康纳冲着他乞求地张了张嘴，却连求饶的话语都无法清楚地说出来。他开始哭泣着唤他的创造者，等男人走到了他的身边，他毫不犹豫地拽住了对方的裤腿，请求着什么，连他自己都有些分不清了。  
　　“这是惩罚，我的宝贝。”卡姆斯基俯下身，亲吻康纳的额头，勾起了嘴角，露出了关切又暗含嘲讽的微笑。  
　　“现在你能自己活动一下了吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
